


Freak

by judesrivers



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Brief rimming, Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judesrivers/pseuds/judesrivers
Summary: John and Paul have sex. It gets dirtier as you read.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	Freak

**Author's Note:**

> if you clicked on this i love you!! pls excuse the errors. enjoy!!

“I’m telling you right now, we have nothing else to do in this quarantine, and watching television isn’t as entertaining compared to what I have in mind.” 

“You’re crazy, whatever you’re thinking about, I’m in.” 

an hour & a half later || 

Lennon’s left palm had squeezed the edge of the chair, the other hand cupping the back of McCartney’s head. Tremors surging through his form as the younger man’s lips tightened around his length, a kittenish flicker from the tip of Paul’s tongue fostered a snarl from John. his grip tightened - Paul yelped helplessly around his cock. John’s tongue slithered from his mouth, slicking his thin lips when he delved the tip of his fingers into the tender scalp of Paul, earning a trembling sough. 

The older smirked, in a trice, his intentions transitioned briefly to wanting, solicitously to make the younger bleed. 

Despite wanting the overwrought blowjob to continue, John’s unyieldingly sheath-like grip loosened from Paul’s scalp. Instead he shifted his hand to the underside of Paul’s jaw, prompting his straining cock - that was still in Paul’s mouth to be tugged up along with Paul lowered head position. 

“Do you want me to cum in your mouth?” The words dripped with insinuated degradation as it flowed like silk from in between John’s lips, voice modulated and eyes fluorescent while he ogled at the lamentable boy.

Paul swiftly leant in - close, panicked, his right hand grappling upwards from off of his own lap to perilously seize at John’s wrist. “No, I want you to c-cum.. inside of me. Fill me up, and have me dripping. I want to be shaking,” The male had then paused and his breath hitched when John swept the pad of his thumb against his luminescing, blemished bottom lip. 

Paul darted his tongue out, slicking that damned thumb with his saliva, wet and warm against the roughness of John’s skin. The action made John curiously dip his whole thumb into the gaping mouth, causing the younger’s body to palpitate, his already bruising knees that are flatly planted against the floor to become immensely liquified. 

“Aren’t you a bold little flower.” John spoke, his voice gentle, but teetering on dominating. Paul only mewled at the pet name, flinching from John’s tone in titillation - increasing arousal. fuck, he needed to cum. John smirked, removing his wet thumb from the inside of Paul’s mouth and wiping the minuscule saliva off on his cheek.  Fuck. It was so dirty, it made Paul shudder from the intensity of the atmosphere. Johnpatted Paul’s cheek, as he spoke gently. “Come up here, sit on my lap princess.”

Wordlessly - Paul obeyed, rising up shakily onto his socked feet, legs burning and numb from sitting on the floor for so long. “Look at you Macca, oh you’re so fucking gorgeous.” John rumbled, arm moving around Paul’s waist to pull him inwards so the gap could close, Paul was now straddling John, his right arm slinging loosely around the older’s neck as he leaned forward to bury his face into exposed crevice of John’s bare neck. 

“Such a good boy,” John whispered as he veered his lips abutting the pulse point of Paul’s neck and jawline, his tongue flitted towards the significant spot that made Paul weak in his clutch. 

As he sucked on the bittersweet skin of Paul’s neck, his freehand guided towards the bottle of lube that wasn’t too far to reach. 

Paul moved subconsciously against John’s crotch, somewhat purposely, needing any type of friction that could serve his desires. Gosh, the amount of foreplay that would lead up to moments like these in general would make the experience ten times better. The unashamed looks, the sinful words, and just the sheer pervertedness from both parties. Just plenty of unintentional ways to make priests faint. 

John splayed an exorbitant amount of lubricant onto his fingers - prying his mouth away from Paul’s skin to get a better look at the beaming sheen of liquid slithering down two of his thick fingers. The two fingers that Paul just can not seem to keep out of his  fucking  mouth, that hypnotically gorgeous son of a bitch, Paul would be the end of John Lennon. Guiding his fingers towards Paul’s puckered hole, John moved his other hand from around Paul’s waist to grip firmly at his hips to halt the provocative movements Paul had been conducting.

Paul whined, squirming abashedly in John’s grip. “So fucking  mean.” He spat, pulling away to capture the demeaning stare returned to him from that comment. Pointedly, he parted his lips to continue until he felt two thick fingers shove inside of him, without warning. Slick, wet and so fucking thick it caused him to double over on top of John from the first strike of pleasure that bowed him. Paul’s swollen mouth was now o-shaped, his back was arched and his legs began to fall apart even more, man spreading. 

“Oh- ah.. _fuck_ , John.  Hmph,  your fucking fingers.” Paul panted unevenly, hair falling onto his face as John fucked his fingers into him immediately, not precisely willing to go easy. The youngest of the two somehow pried away from their close proximity spontaneously moving his fingers up to grip at John’s broad shoulders. John rolled his eyes, ego rising, and then he huffed, angling his two fingers towards a bud of muscles that rapidly made Paul dizzy. 

Paul felt his body grow hot, his hairs rising as pleasure dominated his sense of mind. Crimping his fingers up against John’s shoulder, hips stuttering as he became possessed with the scenario that was unfolding at the moment. John growled, clutching at Paul’s waist to keep him still, fingers relentless in the way they fucked up into Paul’s preening hole. 

“I’m close,” Paul suddenly mewled, his cock wet and smushed against his own stomach. 

He twisted around against John’s hold, which had only tightened as the older male hummed. The pressure of John’s fingers moving mercilessly inside of him - and the explicit thoughts circling his already occupied brain, was becoming too much. 

“Ah -  _oh_ John!” 

John snorted, amused, scissoring the inside of Paul which immediately earned him a breathy gasp. “Already?” 

“John, wait - _wait_!” Paul gasped, legs involuntarily closing in as the pleasure dramatically increased in tenfold. 

John could never get enough of making Paul become undone, just from a simple angling of his fingers, and the way he could make them kiss repeatedly at Paul’s prostate. 

To send both him, and Paul absolutely to the edge with no repercussions whatsoever. Not a single of thought of ‘what are we doing?’ would ever pop up in either heads when they would do this. 

The rhythm of the mood would keep them going, barely any words uttered. Aside from countless praises, from either one of the men. At one time there could be soft praises followed up by faint kisses, sweet and nurturing. Something to piece them back together, to keep the peace at bay before any kind of storm can wash to shore. 

Then another time, there could be dirty praises, something angry and stridently degrading. Nothing that could be surveyed as ‘the usual’ or a ‘kink’ it would be something spiteful said, right in the midst of fucking. Scornful, and raucous - to be left flooding in your mind for a good week afterwards. Until apologies, some that worked and didn’t work, could be uttered from one or another. Something that did not involve piecing them back together, and to drive the peace away from the shore, storm going strong. 

Nonetheless of which, John has noticed that they would end up making such a lewd mess onto each other. Whenever it’s a good day, John would cleanse the mess off of Paul and give him plenty of aftercare. Whenever bad - 

Paul would end up becoming ashamed and embarrassed. 

John on the other hand playing in the mess, wanting to shove the cum-stained fingers down Paul’s throat so he could swallow the last of the evidence of sex between them. 

John moved the hand that was gripping at Paul’s waist to cup his cheek, moving close so that their lips caved into each other delightfully. There was no telling what kind of day it was for them. 

From the kisses, Paul had concluded that it’d be a good day, but at the same time he was delirious on the high amount of sensitivity that provided the upmost pleasure in his body. 

Their lips moving together, and John’s tongue greeting Paul’s with a soft brush over. That feeling alone made Paul begin to cum, dry. 

John swallowed down the yelp that the younger formed into the kiss, and he moved the hand cupping Paul’s cheek down to Paul’s sensitive cock between them. Peeling away from the kiss gingerly, leaving a trail of saliva beckoning to break apart from the sudden distance, John took a look at the expression on Paul’s face. 

Flustered, and rosy red, eyes glazed and lips swollen as he panted softly. 

“Fuck,” John muttered under his breath, and then he grasped Paul’s softening length, stroking it timidly. 

The move made the younger jolt - clutching onto John as if he was going to fall off of his lap. “John- I just c-came.. s-sensitive.” Paul hiccuped, with a gasp as John began to massage his prostate again. Paul’s shaking hands clenched adorably against John’s skin, one finally moving down from his shoulders to grab loosely at John’s wrist. 

Paul’s breath began shaking as he felt the fingers that were temporarily halted beginning to move again. Shit - he felt as if he was going to pass out. 

John moaned to himself even though his cock had yet to be given any attention, his heart pumping drastically. “You’re so fucking cute.”

“Please, John,  please ,” Paul whined, legs shaking at either side of John’s body, he pushed back against the fingers and then thrusted forward in the tight fist wrapped around him. “Holy fuck.” 

“What do you want?” John questioned, his own voice growing shaky as Paul’s movements against his cock began to grow more erratic. 

Paul didn’t reply, his head became thrown back as he moved back and forth on top of John. His jaw was dropped, the perverted moans coming out loud, unashamed. Paul’s mind was racing, and his legs were fucking burning from the friction as the pleasure began to grow expeditiously. 

Reluctantly, John stopped his movements. 

Which immediately made Paul’s hips stutter from the sudden impact of desperation, and edging. “Johnny,” Paul whined out stubbornly, dragging out the vowels as he dropped his head forward to look at John. 

Paul was then whisked up, causing him to clutch onto John as the older stumbled a bit from the numbness of his own legs after sittingin the chair. Afterwards, Paul felt himself being thrown against the bed, which made a small ‘oomf’ escape his throat. 

Suddenly, he shivered at a warm tongue licking a fine stripe of the rim of his asshole. Paul’s legs fell apart immediately, being held tightly by John’s large hands. John closed his eyes, tongue doing the wonders upon Paul’s hole while he ate the younger man out promisingly. 

The hitch of breaths, and the moans that filled up the room drove John fucking crazy. Paul sounded so gorgeous, it didn’t make any sense how he could just create those sounds on demand. 

One day, he’s totally fucking him in the studio so he could get a recording of Paul’s moans to convulse to as he cums all over himself.

John’s tongue delve in shamelessly, tasting the sweet nectar of Paul, swirling around curiously. Paul’s leg began to twitch in his hand, especially when John pulled away to spit against the hole and then spreading it about casually with his thumb.

Paul’s pants, and soft breaths became erratic as soon as John began to fuck his thumb into the wet, dripping hole. “Who’s is it?” John asked, eyes dark and voice low with a purpose as he felt the tremors in the younger man’s thighs. How delicate Paul was is what was killing John, gosh he was so fucking easy. 

“It’s- it’s..” Paul whimpered, not in the right headspace to talk as John shoved his thumb deeper inside of him. Paul’s back bowed off of the bed, and his eyes began to roll back, another orgasm approaching him when he felt John’s tongue flood his insides again. “Oh fuck-  _ah_ , I’m gonna-“ His voice hitched, and his eyes squeezed shut. 

John pulled away from him, much to Paul’s pleading, removing his thumb from the yearning hole. John softly gasped as he watched the pink opening clench gently - fuck that was so hot. 

“Paul,” John spoke, and then just to signify how serious his tone was, he pressed the pad of his thumb against Paul’s entrance. “Answer my question, or we’re done for the night.” 

A hiccup, and then a sniff came the reply. 

John’s eyebrows raised, mentally telling himself to climb upwards to get a glimpse at a crying Paul McCartney, but he did not want to give in right now. If he was crying, he was crying. “Who’s arse is this?” John asked again, keeping his voice steady as Paul let out a wet gasp when John teasingly pushed his thumb against the hole. 

“It’s yours..” Paul murmured, stubborn. John heard it clearly, but he acted as if he didn’t. 

John let his thumb tap against the wet hole, slick sounds of lube and saliva filling the room which made Paul thrash around. John’s grip on his thigh tightened painfully which caused the youngest to stop momentarily. 

“What was that love? I couldn’t hear you.” 

“It’s yours,” Paul sobbed, never feeling so fucking horny in his twenty-one years of living. 

“It’s yours, who?” John smirked, gazing up patiently at Paul.

“John c’mon, I want to cum.” Paul cried out, desperately tried to buck down against John’s prodding thumb. 

John removed his grip from Paul’s thigh, pulling his hand back and then driving it forward which made a loud ‘smack’ resound across the room. 

Paul yelped out in pain, with a curse word following up under his breath, and then there was a shocked giggle. John snickered at Paul’s breaking of character, but then he whisked his hand forward again to smack at his reddened thigh for his attention. He had then watched amused as Paul tried to squirm away from him like an injured puppy, which only made John more turned on as he pulled him back in. 

“It’s yours, daddy.” Paul panicked when he looked down to see John drawing his hand back again. “It’s yours, it’s yours, _I’m yours_.”

John stammered over himself when Paul panted out ‘I’m yours’ even when their relationship was unspoken, John yearned over Paul affectionately for years. The sparks he felt when Paul uttered out those two words, although it may have been in the heat of the moment, it made John immediately heave upwards to collide his lips against Paul’s again. 

Paul made a small sound that John swallowed, the kiss becoming desperate on both parts. John pried away, kissing the corner of Paul’s lips as he spoke to him, gently; “Fuck you drive me crazy, do you know that?” At that Paul keened at him, his boy trembling with so much need for John as their eyes locked together. 

“I do?” Paul asked, innocently, even when it’s not exactly innocent in this situation. 

Fuck me- John thought, he’s so adorable.John wants to tear him apart, and fuck him so hard. Especially since Paul’s staring up at him with those teary eyes. He wants to make him cry more. He wants to make him _cum_ so much that his dick would be so sore, so _sensitive_ for the next week. John wants to make his voice hoarse, his body bruised, his hole so filled with his own cum that — oh fuck he couldn’t even finish that thought. It’d be so disgusting. 

“J-Johnny?” Paul stuttered, eyes fluttering only because he’s grinding his hips against the firm thigh of John pressing against him. “Are you.. are you going to fuck me?” He hesitantly asked, with both his words, movements, and his eyes. 

“Yes, yes,” John pulled off of Paul’s body and grappled for the bottle of lube while his eyes still latched onto Paul’s. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to be half gone by the time I’m gone.” 

Paul mewled at that, rolling his hips against John’s soft thigh. “Want to cum daddy - ah, need to cum.” He huffed, eyes becoming glazed with tears whilst literally humping against John’s thigh like a dog in heat. 

John lifted Paul left leg over his shoulder, moving up and against Paul so he can watch as the younger man humped eagerly at his thigh. “Do it, cum right now. Right on daddy’s leg.” He shakily ordered, trying to keep control while he lubed his cock up with a trembling hand. 

“Feels so good like this,” Paul’s breath hitched, his hands clenching at the sheets of the bed, while he thrusted his hips erratically against John’s thigh. Growing tired, he began to slow his rhythm and whine as he began to tear up again. “John, help me, please.”

As much as John’s cock wanted to be inside of him, it was Paul’s turn first to cum. He was so fucking close, and John could tell from the unintentional trembling, the clamming of his hands, the way he teared up as well. Paul allegedly did not like to be edged, as much as he secretly does. 

John had then moved down to Paul aching cock, seeping with precum and throbbing as he breathed on it. John wrapped his hand around the length, not missing the sensitive jolt that came from Paul just from the simple touch. 

Paul began to hyperventilate as John took him into his mouth, hips bucking up feverishly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \- feels so good.” Paul dragged out the ‘o’ in good as he buried his face into the pillow beside him, right when John began to bob his head, tightening his mouth along the shaft. 

John groaned around Paul’s cock, hand tightening around the base as his tongue began to run against the sensitive head of Paul’s cock. It caused the younger to remove his face from the pillow, his breath coming out in wet pants as tears began to run down his face, swiftly he moved his hands towards the top of John’s head. 

John felt his own cock twitch against the bed when Paul’s shaking hand, cutely clutched at the top of his head. 

“Ngh, daddy, _d-daddy_ , d-d-“ Paul stuttered, not even finishing the warning that he was about to cum. The way his chest began to heave with a pleasant burning sensation, tightening up with the shock of pleasure that enveloped him throughout the process of him forming a single sentence - it all made John’s head spin. His eyes began fluttering to the back of his head while he uncontrollably spurted his cum into John’s hot mouth. 

John wanted to smile, but he kept his mouth latched onto Paul’s cock as he came. Paul’s cum began to drip down the corner of his mouth once John pulled off of him, the cold air hitting his still hardened cock made Paul shiver. 

Paul panted until his breathing had evened up, he squirmed a bit as he watched John hotly swallow everything Paul had to offer. Yeah, he was never going to get over that. Especially since he was always the one that would give John a blow most of the time. 

John lifted himself up, and over Paul’s body. “Are you with me? Paul?” He asked before he could do any more to him, especially since his own cock was about to fall off from how strained it was. “Hmph,” Paul’s eyebrow twitched, opening one eye to look up at John who was staring down at him a bit concerned on whether if he slipped away somewhere. “I’m with you daddy.” He replied, almost shy. 

John met him in a passionate kiss, and Paul met him halfway as he moaned softly into it. John delved his tongue inside of the younger’s mouth, drinking him in, tasting him, wanting to have him over and over again. 

Paul adorably suckled on John’s tongue, withdrawing a moan from him as he moved his hand up to cup the older’s cheek. John shifted Paul’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging gently which made Paul’s whole body twitch in reply. 

“Going to fuck you now.” John whispered hotly against Paul’s lips as they continued to kiss, “Turn over for me baby.” He murmured, and then he licked the inside of Paul’s mouth which caused the younger’s breath to hitch delightfully. 

“Okay.” Paul said, once John stumbled off of him, already missing the touch of their bodies together. 

Paul had then turnt around, and John took full control. The older’s hands grasped at Paul’s hips, casually hoisting his bottom half up which made Paul immediately grasp for a pillow to dig his face into. John let his hands wander, eyes becoming locked into the treasure in front of him, that pink and ridiculously tight looking hole. 

Even after fingering Paul until he fell off the chair, and shoving his tongue and thumb inside of it. The cunt still looked as if it was untouched the whole time. 

It made John shiver in awaiting anticipation. 

John splayed some more lube into the fingertips of three of his fingers, and pressed it against Paul’s hole which fucking clenched once the cold liquid pressed against it. Paul let out a distinct whine against the pillow he rested his face in. 

“You’re so tight princess.” John managed out, pushing all three of his fingers inside, fixated on Paul’s reaction which was evident that he was craving for some type of way of being filled. “Arch for me.” 

And Paul obeyed, arching his back so that his ass was up in the air. John swallowed hard at the sight, and sat up on his knees. The back arch, which made the ease in much more easier for John, was causing the last self control he had left to slip away. 

John pressed the three fingers against Paul’s prostate, and it made the younger remove his face from the pillow to moan out gorgeously. It was like deja vu the way John began to fuck him with his fingers again, fingers crimping you into a shape where the angle to make Paul fall apart seem easier to reach. 

John let his other hand lube his cock up again, wanting the slide to be smooth for his Paul once he does stick it in. 

John continued to fuck Paul with his fingers, abusing his prostate as if it was a part time job. Paul’s legs began to spread even more, knees apart and cock hard in between his legs, precum seeping out satisfyingly. “Daddy- _mm_ , fuck me, please.” Paul hissed, clenched teeth, and trembling body as overstimulation began to wash over him. Especially since he was not over his second orgasm of the night. 

“What was that doll?” John had asked, his own voice shaking just from the way Paul was thrashing around. “Oh fuck, you look so good like this. I wish I can take a picture of you.” 

“Ah - s-stop, mm can’t _uh_ \- take it.” Paul panted, face feeling hot as waves of pleasure washed over him, over and over as if it were niagara falls. 

“If you can’t take my fingers, how are you going to take my cock?” 

John twisted his hand, and Paul knees began to shake, his arch fucking up badly which made John begin to hover over him. He thrusted his fingers into Paul madly, something possessing him to make the man cum again. John honestly did not know how much self control he had left, especially to not fuck Paul senseless by his own self. 

It’s just something about making Paul cum, it puts John on this ride that he never wants to get off of. 

“I can take it.. I c-ca- oh fuck,” Paul who was being incoherent, trying to form words, even when John’s fingers keep tickling his prostate into overstimulation. Tears began to roll down his cheeks again as he tried to both push away from the mounting pleasure, but back against it. 

“You just said you couldn’t take it.” John smirked, slowing down his pace, and curling his fingers up against the spot again. 

Paul squeaked out in pleasure, lifting himself up on his trembling elbows, hair falling into his sweaty face. “I can, I can.” He breathed, hyperventilating again when John roughly thrusted in his fingers. 

“Uh! uh - uhm gonna-“ 

“Cum for me.” John had swiftly demanded, not at all stopping his pace. 

And Paul did, his cum splattering between his thighs and onto the sheets. He let out wrecked moans, and desperate whines as his body trembled immensely hard as he began to harbor pleasantly cold chills. 

Paul collapsed back onto the pillow, and John allowed his knees to give away so that the youngest was not arching his back any more. Instead John was now on top of him, fingers still alive and inside of Paul. 

John soothed him through his third orgasm, slowly moving his fingers still to knead the sensitive flesh inside of him. “Such a good boy.” He murmured, before leaning down to press a kiss against Paul’s shoulder. “You made such a mess for daddy.” 

Paul whined, and turned over on his backside to meet the older man in a more shortly driven kiss. “Mm, wait, you- you didn’t cum yet.” Paul said in the kiss, before pulling away to look down at John hard and glistening cock that was pressed against his stomach. 

John chuckled, moving a strand of Paul’s dark hair away from his eyes. “That problem is about to be solved now.” He said, moving away from the younger to sit back on his knees and spread Paul’s aching legs. 

Paul mewled, letting John do whatever he wants with him at this point. The older man grasped at a pillow, and tapped Paul’s knee to heave his bottom half upwards so he could place the pillow underneath him. Paul did so, and once he settled himself back down into the pillow he let his legs spread himself which knocked the air out of John’s body briefly. 

John eventually mounted over him, and lined himself up with Paul slightly stretched hole, earning a breathy groan from Paul. 

Paul had then closed his eyes as John began to push himself inside of him, his right hand reaching down to wrap around his softening cock, stroking it a few times to get it perked back up. He hissed gently, breaths picking up again as John continued to inch into him, finally after all the unplanned foreplay. 

John felt as if he was on top of the world, the tight and hot walls welcoming him inside, and the sight of Paul jerking his cock as he bottomed out was almost too much. Almost. Paul squirmed a bit from the lack of movement, he was becoming needy and impatient, which John would usually scold him for but the timing wasn’t exactly it. 

They were _both_ needy. 

Experimentally, he thrusted forward a bit, and when Paul let out an actual fucking howl, he readjusted his position to get ready. John had Paul caged in on the bed, hands at either side of Paul’s head, and Paul had automatically hooked his legs around John’s waist. 

John began to ransack an unhealthy amount of stamina into Paul, thrusting mercilessly into him as the bed began to creak obnoxiously. His cock fed delightfully on the pleasure finally given, something that was being held up so long in John’s foreplay. John was thrusting madly, mind racing and heart going crazy in his chest to the point where he could only hear his blood pumping. 

“Fuck, baby, you feel s-so good around my cock.” John punched out, stuttering on his words from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. The massaging of his cock from the walls that surrounded it made him tremble on top of Paul. Yet, the words were all swallowed up in the loudness of Paul’s voice cracking moans. He sounded so fucking hoarse, and hot - it honestly spurred John on. 

“Uh- oh fuck, s-so big.” Paul gasped, voice moving up into a falsetto pitch as John bulldozed the fuck out of his prostate with his cock. Paul was scrambling to grab ahold of something, anything to keep him down to earth throughout this session, but the way John was moaning above him, and from how good his cock felt inside of him made it harder to do so. 

“You’re so good for daddy, you know that?” John grunted out, pushing himself up more and lying down so he could be chest to chest with Paul as he fucked into him. “Your cunt feels so fucking good princess - _uh_ \- holy shit.” 

Paul’s breath hitched at the praise especially, and then he came, again. While twisting around, and gasping, he wrapped both of his arms around John’s torso. Shaking as he squeezed the side of John’s body with his legs, his cum trickling against both of their stomachs as John kept moving against Paul’s burning cock when he thrusted inside of him. Still gasping, Paul resides in clenching down immediately upon the cock inside of him. 

John stilled for a beat, leaning off of Paul andback up onto his hands not wanting to cum early, before continuing. “Mm, praise kink eh? You’re such a nasty boy.” 

“Sh- hmph, shut up.” Paul croaked, tears streaming down his face as overstimulation came once forward again. 

John gazed down at Paul, and his mind wentback to how Paul told him that he was his. This gorgeous, beautiful artwork that is crying and flustered underneath said that he was _John’s_. That fucking moment made him lose most of the self control he had coming into this session, and as the walls began to grow more tightened around him, he couldn’t help but to moan over it. 

The fact that it sounded so genuine, and so true even if it was probably on the heat of the moment. It’d be so awkward to ask now, hell it may even be a turn off and it would cause the two to just sit awkwardly in the bedroom, not even finishing. 

As John watched Paul throw his head back in a moan, seemingly growing hard again even when he just came, John questioned himself why this time around - the sex seemed so different. The kisses shared, the words that were also shared and the way Paul is holding him now makes John question everything. 

From when it all started out as a small kiss on the cheek, to making out, and then rubbing each other off - to finally this. It’s kind of interesting, and it’s something that they should sit down, talk about before heading on with their lives. 

John looked down to see where he and Paul met, where their bodies intertwined together. The way his hips clapped against Paul’s bottom, and how Paul’s hardened cock was sprouting up once again, possibly for its fifth orgasm of the night. 

“Daddy, uh- feels so good.” Paul cried out from under him, and when John looked down, Paul was kissing at his wrist that were beside his head. _Fuck_. 

“It’s all daddy’s too, isn’t it?” John asked, and that’s when he noticed how rumbling his voice sounded. To check his insecurities, he felt the need to ask again but more intimately, softer so that Paul could understand him this time, somewhat.“You’re all mine?” 

“Yes daddy.” Paul yelped in reply when John angled his thrust again. John put his insecurities away for now, accepting that answer even though it might have also been in the heat of the moment. Paul hiccuped clenching his hand around John’s wrist as he bucked his own hips down onto John’s cock. 

“Shit.” John spat, diving back down to press his lips against Paul’s again, feeling himself tear up from the amount of pleasure Paul was giving him. 

He needed to cum, gosh he was so fucking close, just a few more thrusts and he’d be gone. 

John buried his face into the crevice of Paul’s neck, his body trembling when he felt some gentle suckling on his neck coming from the youngest of the two. Ear to ear, with John panting in Paul’s which caused the younger man to clench around him from the next approaching orgasm - and the up close moaning coming from Paul that was in John’s ear was sending him closer to the edge. 

“Please, ah - want to be dripping with it.” Paul whispered breathily in John’s ear, noting that the older man’s pace was becoming more sharp and desperate to chase his own orgasm. 

“I got you baby, fuck -“ Paul’s breath hitched, his eyes widened as John whispered back in his hear. “ _you_ feel so good for daddy,” Paul gasped and then he shut his eyes closed tightly at that, face blushing furiously, and his body shaking while his legs became clenched around John. 

John grunted in his ear spurring Paul on, and then he began whispering the last few words he could manage as he thrusted a couple of more times. “ _You_ made daddy _cum_ so mu-” Paul had suddenly squeaked out, not even letting John finish as he let stripes of cum paint their stomachs again, clenching down for the last time on John’s cock. 

John’s hips stuttered erratically as pumps of cum began to spring out of his own cock, right inside of Paul, filling him up unashamedly. Broken moans of both men filled the room, each moan from either of them making the orgasms more intense. Paul held John’s body close as his hips twitched up, his eyes wet and damp from this orgasm alone. 

“Uh, uh shit.” John softly said, breathing erratically into Paul’s skin as they held each other. 

Paul had yet to come down from his orgasm, little spurts of cum continuing to drench both him and John until there were no more. John thought he could cum again just from the feeling of cum spurting onto him. Normal pitched sighs kept leaving Paul’s mouth as he finally let his legs drop from John’s waist. 

“Mm,” John hummed after a second, pulling away from Paul to get a cloth. “You did so good for me, you know that?” He asked, which earned him a tired smile from the younger one. 

John hadn’t moved to the bathroom yet, instead he lifted up Paul’s legs to get a good look at the gaping hole. Cum was dripping down Paul’s thighs, it was all splattered everywhere, white, thick and hot. John shoved two fingers inside of Paul to capture what it felt like, but Paul jolted and quickly swatted John away with a whine. 

“Would you stop it already? You fucking pervert.” Paul huffed, scooting away from John who was now holding up the cum stained fingers in front of his own face, it was as if he was observing what cum looked like. 

“Hey, you git. Aren’t you going to get a cloth for me?” Paul pouted, genuinely looking tired for John to just say fuck it and leave him like that. Plus, it was one of the good days of them having sex so why would he ruin it now?

John snickered at him, and departed to thebathroom to retrieve the cloth. He ran it under warm water, mincing it in with some soap as well, afterwards he grasped at a small towel to wipe off the wetness left behind. 

John wondered briefly if he should ask Paul, was he really is, especially since they seemed done having sex. It was only right of him to ask right? 

They were both vulnerable to each other right now, so why should there be a challenge in simply asking? 

John exited the bathroom to see Paul dozing off in the bed, an oversized light brown jumper in one hand and the television remote in another. John inwardly laughed as he approached the nude male, wiping the cum stains off of him and from the area around his anus. Watching boring television is what made them end up here in the first place, if Paul wanted a second round he could have just told John. 

“Hey, come on, get up.” John softly said, patting Paul’s cheek to wake him back up. Paul was a light sleeper, so it was easier to do so. John placed the towel against Paul’s still wet lips, and wiped them off gingerly which made Paul blush. “There you go.” 

Paul had then put on his jumper, standing away from the bed as John took all of the sheets off and strewn them across the room to the dirty basket. 

Paul watched adoringly as John placed a spare set of sheets onto the bed, making it all up by himself while the youngest sat earnestly on the same chair that they started on. 

It was the silence during this when John could not fucking help himself.“Hey, Paul, um when I said, is it mine.. and you replied with yes I’m yours. Did you mean it? Or was it in the heat of the moment, I know it may seem awkward to ask but I’m just curious.” 

Paul blinked, thinking back to the moment where he said that, and then he broke into a McCartney smile. “I meant it.” 

John whirled around. “Really?” 

“Yeah, if I didn’t mean it, I would have just ignored the question completely.” 

John sauntered over towards Paul, grasping the younger man’s shoulders which stifled a gasp from Paul, and the he smashed their lips together. Both of them sharing another passionate kiss for the night, and it had John on skates when he felt Paul wrap his arms around his neck. 

•••


End file.
